An arranged marriage to my cousin!
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: He grabbed my face in a bruising grip, the fury was clear in his eyes. His jaw was set, as was his mind. "Nobody understands or knows you the way I do Isadora! Do you think saint Potter would look at you the same if he knew!" Draco/OC
1. Preface

How many of you can honestly say that you hate your mother? I know that sometimes mom's can get on your nerves to the point where you just want to scream. But could you honestly say you hate her, with every fiber in your body? I can.

Think I'm blowing this out of proportion, well maybe you've heard of my mother. Bellatrix Lestrange, does that ring a bell? Course it does, they're aren't many people that haven't heard of my insane mother. So naturally you would think oh, so her father must be Rodolphus Lestrange. Well that is where you're wrong, mum never loved dad. It was a marriage purely based on status. They were both pure bloods, so naturally it would be a great match. My mother's true love was Voldemort, so I find it a little more than obvious that I'm their love child, after all my mothers husband wasn't even around when she became pregnant.  
Now if you say it's impossible that I'm the love child of Voldemort and Bellatrix, because Voldemort doesn't love. I swear I'll laugh in your face, seriously how many guys actually have sex out of love? And when the chance presents for the most evil wizard of all time to have a child to carry on his legacy, do you really think he's gonna' turn that down? As if.

My mother has never openly admitted that Voldemort is my father, than again she hasn't really got the chance has she? She's been in Azkaban prison for the majority of my life. But I have a clear memory of myself when I was about one years old of a hooded figure holding me. I know it was him, and if Voldemort took an interest in my life at such an early age their must be a reason. So as I got older, well...I put things together. And well than you might say well how are you so sure? I just am, so deal with it.

My name is Isadora Lestrange and I just turned sixteen. And I'll just tell you this now, I look a bit like my mother in a lot of ways. My untamed brown hair is thick and wavy in tight curls, my hair goes down to my waist and poofs out quite a ways. I have dark eyes though I dislike them. My lips are plump and full. And unlike my mother who's tall I'm rather short, only about five foot six. I'm very skinny, but not to an unhealthy degree. Just small that's all, though my curves are very...outstanding. I have large C-cup breast and a plump rear end with perfectly curved hips. I couldn't hide the fact I'm a girl even if I had a professional trying to help me.

I have two very interesting talents, I know that totally sounds odd, seeing as how I'm a witch, I mean of course I would have an unusual talent. I can do magic. But no, it gets better than that...well in my case I find it worse. For one I'm a Seer, I have predictions of the future, it started as a young age, when I was about four actually. I saw that my foster mom was going to fall from the latter as she cleaned out the gutters of the house. And it wasn't going to end good. Luckily, I had saw it before it happened and prevented it with the help of her husband who thought I had gone mad. Second, I'm a Parselmouth. Meaning I can talk to snakes, just like my father. After all, he is descended from Salazar Slytherin, meaning I am as well.

Why is that a worse thing for me? Well you see, the host family told my mother when she escaped from Azkaban prison and came back to retrieve me. She was thrilled, and I hated to please her. How could I hate her so much without really knowing her? Well I knew of the things she did, and in the few months that I had gotten to know her. Trust me I hate her. I was initiated to be a Death Eater shortly after that. What better to have on your side than a Seer and a Parselmouth? So yes, I'm sad to say that I hold the Dark Mark on my left forearm. But with a nice little spell I learned, I keep it very well hidden. Ever since I was 11, I was home schooled and I learned magic, Flourish and Blotts and Obscurus Books became two of my best friends. I was bright, very bright actually and loved to read and learn new spells.

But this year...this year was going to be different. This year I had convinced my mother to let me go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She agreed only under the terms that I would never breathe anything about knowing her where abouts. I agreed naturally, anything to get away from her. And it's not like I had anything to worry about. I knew she'd move once I was gone. She just didn't trust me.

As if on que, I had received my yearly letter, it was like they knew I was going to go this year. It was sent to my hosts house seeing as how where I was staying had so many charms and protection spells over it to hide our whereabouts. But thankfully they brought it over to me. It had my school supplies list, and I had spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley by myself gathering my school supplies.

Now here I was, in my dusty, ugly bedroom in a run down house. I had filled up a few trunks with everything I would need. My books, my cloths, my plain black school robes since I didn't know what house I would be in. A nice, new broomstick, and of course the beautiful cat that I had bought as a companion. There was no need for me to have an owl, I wasn't allowed to use the same owl if I was to ever contact anyone, especially my mom. It could be traced, and that wasn't allowed or I couldn't leave. So I bought a fluffy black kitten with bright icy blue eyes. I named her Malice, I put her into her carrier and smiled lightly to myself as I clicked my final trunk shut. I was finally getting the hell out of here. Getting away from the evil that plagued this house and the people inside of it. But the question was, how long can you run from your own destiny?

* * *

Okay everyone, this is a story that I started on my quizilla account a while back. I figured I'd upload it on here because well I like fanfiction better... I'm thinking I'm gonna' take the stories on here and put them on quizilla. And the ones on quizilla onto here, well the ones that I don't make up off of the top of my head will all my own characters. So at the very least I'll have most of them on fanfiction... if that made any sense. x.x I'm a little worried about posting this up here, so I hope you guys don't hate it or something.. But I'm posting this up to let you guys know that I'm not quitting, and I haven't abandoned ANY of my stories. It was a very hectic summer, and it hasn't calmed down much. But I am updating some stories tomorrow. (; not telling you which though, so just pay attention and wait and see. Anways, I hope you like this prologue of my Draco Malfoy story. Let me know what you think3 And again, thank you to everyone who has read my stories.


	2. The Slytherin Prince

I had to make the journey to King's Cross Station by myself, of course I hadn't really been expecting dear old mum to escort me there. After all, she is wanted by the ministry, escapees from Azkaban usually are...though I can't say many people have really escaped from that dreadful prison. I was quite used to Muggle transportation, so it wasn't that hard to find my way. After that there wasn't much to it, I watched a smaller girl go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and fallowed her example and on the other side of the wall I was met with the sight of the Scarlet Hogwarts express. I kept my head down as I pushed my way through the hoard of students all boarding the train. Some of them whispered as I passed, but I didn't let them get a good look at my face so there wasn't much to whisper about, except the whispers about 'the rude girl that pushed her way passed everyone.

I found an empty compartment near the back of the train and quickly made my way inside, I didn't feel the need to be bothered by anyone, so I shut and locked the door as I did so. Pulling the shades down so that no one could peer inside at me. I sat myself down on the seat and sighed as I leaned my head against the window. It was like I was having an out of body experience. I could see myself doing all of this, but I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to Hogwarts, something I had so desperately wanted to do since I was eleven. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. No longer did I have to hide myself away in my room, no longer did I have to keep my mouth shut. No longer did I have to let all the negative emotions get at me. I could be whoever I wanted to be. And that was exactly what I intended to do, this was my chance at a fresh start. And I was taking it. With my new found comfort easing my mind, I easily slipped into a dreamless sleep as the train lurched forward to begin the journey to my new found home.

The trip to Hogwarts was easy enough, no one bothered me, no one actually even tried to. Or at least, I don't think anyone did. I slept the whole ride there and barley woke up in time to get off of the train, I hurriedly changed into my school uniform minus the tie or badge on the front of my robes. It was near empty when I managed to grab the rest of my belongings and bring them off of the train with me. There was a new precaution at Hogwarts I noticed, as I made my way up to the castle lagging behind some other people that were too busy chattering away to notice my presence. Everyone's luggage was being checked carefully before being brought into the castle. I made my way past the gate and over to a small Wizard who had a check list, I set all of my belongings down in the pile so that they could be checked.  
"Name please?" He asked without bothering to look up at me, the Aurors however standing behind me were looking at me curiously.

"Isadora Lestrange." The small little wizard holding the paper instantly looked up at me with a startled expression on his face, my guess was that he was a teacher. His fingers clutched the paper tighter and I heard shifting behind me. He cleared his throat and looked back down.

"Ah yes, here you are. Go on." He gestured his head for me to move forward. I did as I was told and moved along, casting a sideways glance at the Aurors that had their eyes trained on me. This was to be expected, after all..when you're the daughter of an a deranged woman, this sort of stuff happens all of the time. And I wasn't about to let it bother me, I had learned not to let it get to me a long time ago. I made my way up to the hall where I found Severus Snape waiting for me. I hadn't ever met him, but I knew instantly who he was. There were certain people you just couldn't forget, even by description. His cold expression never wavered as he stared me down.

"You're late...you were meant to be sorted with the first years." He clearly stated, though his voice sounded bored.

"I fell asleep." I stated simply as I looked up at him. He glared at me for a few moments longer, his lip curling up slightly as if he itched to say more. He turned on his heal, hos black robes billowing behind him as he went.

"Fallow me." He stated, but I was already in stride next to him. I kept my head down as we made our way to the Great Hall. We past by three Aurors stationed outside the Great Hall. Two were positioned at either side of the doors while one walked back and forth patrolling it. He pushed open the doors and instantly I felt eyes trained on us as the chatter died down. I could hear the whispers as people tried to guess what was going on as we made our way up the center aisle towards a stool with a hat sitting upon it. I glanced up to see Dumbledore stand up.

"Thank you Severus." Snape nodded and stood by my side as we turned around to face the great hall, me with my head still down. I didn't want to face the music till I had to...so to speak. "First off, We have a transfer student this year. I expect that you'll all give her a warm welcome and I would like to remind all of you...not to judge a book by it's cover." I could hear the small smile in his voice. "She will be going into her sixth year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce you all to Isadora Lestrange." The whispers got worse as I finally glanced up. Snape picked up the dingy hat and nodded towards the stool. I gingerly pulled myself up to sit on top of it as he put the hat down onto my head.

"Ahh...never expected to be seeing you here...SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted after a moment. Snape plucked the hat from my head and I hopped of the stool and headed for the Slytherin table. The whispers didn't stop. But I tried my best not to listen to them.

"Oh and Miss Lestrange.." I heard Dumbledore speak behind me. I turned around as he raised his wand and flicked it towards me. I felt like something had been draped around my neck and looked down to see a green and white tie neatly tied around my neck and the Slytherin badge sported on the front of my robes. He nodded to me and I gave him a small smile before I turned back around and found a seat past the first years across from a petite blonde, there was already vast amounts of food placed around the table. And everyone seemed to have gone back to their feast.

I stared at the food with wide eyes, and like a ravenous animal, I piled food onto my plate with a quickness. I got some chicken and some mashed potatoes and eagerly started eating as if this was the first time I had seen food in weeks. I heard a snort of laughter come from behind me. I turned my head to glance behind me to see cute twins staring back at me. Seventh years by the looks of it though they looked a tad bit older. **(Authors note: Yes, I am well aware that Fred and George are not in Hogwarts and now own a shop. I also know that they were in their seventh year when Harry and them were in their fifth. But lets just pretend they came back to redo their seventh year and actually finish it. Because I reallllyyyyy want them in it. So don't hate the story because of it please.)** I raised my eyebrow lightly in wondering.

"Yes?" I inquired lightly.

"You act like Ron when ever he sees food." One of them said in a joking manner, but I could tell they were being serious and I had to hold back a laugh, even though I had yet to meet this Ron.

"Well I haven't had good food in...quite sometime." I stated back at them as I finished swallowing down the food in my mouth so that I didn't look like a complete wacko.

"Ahh, that explains it than." The other one said as he fully turned around in his chair and outstretched his hand towards me.

"I'm Fred Weasley, this is my brother George." He said pointing at his brother with his other hand while I reached back with my hand and lightly shook his other one. Before I shook George's hand as well.

"A pleasure I'm sure," I glanced between the tables lightly before I finally managed to ask what was on my mind. "Here's just a stab in the dark, but don't Gryffindors and Slytherins...hate each other?" I mused to them. They just laughed lightly.

"Well of course." Fred said.

"But we're not regular Gryffindors. And you don't seem too bad." George said with a smile.

"Well all except the relation." Fred said bluntly.

"Ah, I see you're referring to my mum." I noted lightly with a slow nod. They eyed each other.

"So it's true than? You are related to Bellatrix Lestrange...wicked." They chortled together. I let out a snort.

"Yeah I mean seriously, how many Lestranges are there? But believe me, I'm not too fond of her either. I live with what you could call a foster family I guess but their no picnic either." I shrugged my shoulders lightly before I grinned.

"I don't know how you ended up in Slytherin.." Fred said with a grin and a flirty wink. My cheeks tinged pink and I nearly slapped myself. I hadn't blushed...well ever actually.

"Well we'll let you get back to your ravenous eating, we'll talk to you later?" They both said with a grin, it kinda creeped me out how they did that. Saying the same thing, finishing each others sentences... But i thought it was cute at the same time. I just nodded my head and turned back to my food and began eating it. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to across the table from me. I saw a pretty, blonde girl staring at me with wide eyes. She had bright forest green eyes and a pale complexion, much like my own. Her hair was long and straight. Her bangs stopping just above her eyes. She looked amazed, I stared at her for a second before I finally raised an eyebrow and gave her a weird look. What was with these people? I mean sure, yeah I'm the daughter of a crazed woman but seriously?

"Something on my face?" I asked lightly and she shook her head, she replied back at me still in a daze.  
"They talked to you..." She muttered as if she couldn't believe the sentence that was coming out of her mouth. She didn't have an English accent, or any European accent for that matter. She sounded American to me. But I decided I'd ask her more about it later if I got the chance.

"Who?" I questioned dumbly.

"Fred and George...I've been trying to get them to notice me since my first year here..." She muttered as she shook her head lightly trying to snap out of it, it seemed. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Someone had a crush, but seriously who could blame her. They were hot.

"Like them do you?" I mused. She nodded her head quickly. She seemed to snap out of her daze and shook her head lightly as if she was scolding herself. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Emily Webber." She outstretched her hand across the table to me with a smile. I set down my fork and took her hand and shook it lightly with a smile.

"Isadora Lestrange. But you probably knew that." I said with a shake of my head. She just nodded her head lightly with a smile on her face. I glanced diagonally away from her, and there he was. It had been ages since I last saw him, but I couldn't forget that platinum blonde hair no matter how hard I tried. He had his elbow propped up on the table with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. He was looking down at the table at nothing in particular, his expression was far away, obviously lost in a haunting thought.

He looked much different now... his blue-gray eyes were empty as he sat there thinking. But that didn't stop them from entrancing me...and he wasn't even looking at me. His pale skin was flawless as usual. His platinum blonde hair seemed a bit lighter than it had been when we were kids. He didn't have it slicked back anymore either, it had a slight shaggy look to it and hug lightly above his eyes. He was lean now, though undoubtedly with a good amount of muscle to him, probably thanks to Quidditch. There wasn't a speck of boyish anything on him anymore. He had to be tall, I knew that even when he was sitting down. At least six foot one I'm sure. Bloody hell...had it really been that long since I had last seen him. And what in Merlin's name am I doing eyeballing my own cousin?

I quickly adverted my eyes, but not before he noticed me looking his way. The air around him seemed to change, and suddenly he seemed smug, I noticed this all out of the corner of my eye as he sat up and smirked towards me...that famous smirk...he got it from his father. "Well, well, well. Your foster family finally let you out of that house I see? What, did they get tired of seeing that face all the time?" I turned my gaze back to him, my teeth clenching as I glared at him. Should have known...somethings don't change.

"Sure you want to say something bad about my face Malfoy? I doubt your mother would be happy to hear about that one. I thought she brought you up with some manners?" I sneered back at him. His eyes hardened and his face set in stone. He leaned diagonally across the table towards me, using his palms to support him on the tables surface, all the while being careful not to knock anything over. His face was close to left side of my face and his voice was barley a whisper. But my ears picked up on what he had to say.

"If you want to drag our mothers into this, I'm sure yours would love to hear why you're talking to the Weasleys." He breathed out. My glare hardened even more so, as I glared at the side of his face. Damn him! And he would do it too! The slimy little git, he didn't even look like he had been paying attention and yet he saw me socialize with them? But all the same even with my raging thoughts, I didn't say anything back. He waited a moment before he continued. "Thought so." He pulled back away from me, knowing he had won this round. I picked my fork back up and went back to my food. I glanced up at Emily and she looked at me like I had a death wish or something.

"I can't believe you talked to Draco like that." She said in astonishment. But she kept her voice in a hushed whisper so we wouldn't draw more attention to ourselves than Draco had already accomplished.

"He's my cousin, I can talk to him as I please." I snapped in an irritated manner.

"But...he's known as the Slytherin Prince for a reason Isadora...aren't you afraid of what he'll do to you?" She looked genuinely worried about me, it kind of startled me a bit.

"Not at all actually." No, what I was worried about, is why he seemed so stressed one minute, and than completely smug when he saw me... He didn't seem at all surprised to see me here. Hell, I was still even surprised that I was here. It had took me quite a long time to convince my mother to let me come here...yet it seems like he was expecting me...maybe I was just being paranoid...But I knew one thing...if there was something going on. I had every intention to find out what it was.

* * *

I figured since the first part was kinda like at teaser, that I'd post up the next chapter quicker than normal. That way you can kinda get a feel on what's going on. I hope you like it. It gets better, promise(: Read and Review!


	3. Very lady like

"Now, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Light applause broke out across the Great Hall and I joined in. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." More muttering broke out this time as even lighter applause took place. I glanced around, it was easy to tell most of the clapping was coming from the table I myself sat at. I knew for a fact that he was head of Slytherin house...and a known Death Eater...than again, did I really have any room to talk? I could almost feel the prickle of the hidden mark on the underside of my left forearm..

"Not very popular now is he..." I muttered lightly under my breath as my eyes glanced at the other tables.

"Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why. Once...there was a young man, who like you sat in this very hall. Walked this castles corridors. He seemed to all the world, a student, like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." The light whispers seemed to be in style tonight as it started up again. I glanced away from Dumbledore and down at the floor as I lightly bit my lip...Tom Riddle...my father... I glanced back up around at everyone in the hall and everyone wore an expression of great seriousness...as they should. "Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps. Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. . "Just something to think about...now but in the end, their greatest weapon is you." His eyes lingered over us all as he said this, and I found myself unable to meet his gaze. "Just something to think about, now off to bed, pip pip."

Everyone around me got up, and I found myself still sitting, staring down at the table in front of me before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Emily staring down at me.

"You coming?" She questioned and I snapped myself out of my haze. Didn't need her thinking I was mental or anything.

"Yeah." I assured her as I stood up from my spot.

"That wasn't a very cheerful welcoming speech..they're normally more...light hearted I guess you could say." Emily told me as we fallowed the rest of the Slytherins down to the dungeons.

"Well, I can't expect Dumbledore to be a bloke that sugar coats much these days..." I said lightly as I payed attention to where we were going more so than the conversation. After all, unlike Emily I had no clue where we were going. But it came to no surprise when I found out that the Slytherin common room was located in the dungeons under the Black Lake. The entrance into the common room was through a wall that slid open once you spoke a password to it. It was a grand sort of common room. With green lamps, and a creepy air about it. The couches were done in black and dark green leather and the whole feel of it...surprisingly...made me feel at home.

"Come on, I wanna' see if you're in my room." Emily hooked her arm through mine and practically started dragging me towards the girls rooms. I laughed lightly as she had such a determined look on her face. But the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I did so and I found myself glancing back towards the couches were a pair of blue-gray eyes were focused in on me. A shudder went up my spine, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere even if it was only for a second that I saw them. And in truth it was, Emily pulled me around the corner before I could catch the expression on his face or anything other than the look in his eyes.

Lucky for me and Emily though we did end up in a sixth year room together along with three other girls...but that wasn't the point. They had their beds pushed pretty much to one side of the room, so me and Emily managed to do the same. As far as we were concerned, there was nobody else in this room besides us.

We decided we'd better unpack before we went to bed, because Merlin knows we weren't gonna' want to wake up early and do it in the morning. And if we didn't now or than, it was never gonna' get done.

"Awwww, is she yours?" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Emily holding a fluffy and very irritated Malice.

"Yeah, she's mine." I said approaching Emily, only to pluck tiny Malice out of my new friends hands.

"She's adorable. But why didn't you get an owl?" She questioned as she pulled her pajamas out of her trunk after I had safely rescued Malice from her grips.

"No one to write to." I answered honestly...well as honest as I could be, I mean technically it wasn't a lie. I wasn't allowed to use the same owl anyway if I ever did write to my mom or anyone associated with her.

"Oh.." I was guessing she didn't want to push the subject any further in fear she would upset me. It's not like it bothered me. I mean sure, I didn't have the white picket fence life, but it wasn't what I really wanted anyway...right? I set Malice down onto my bedspread the green thick comforter gleaming against her black coat. It wasn't long before I found myself changed into my green plaid pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Hey Emily, you're not from around here are you?" I asked her once we were both snug in our sheets. Her American accent is what tipped me off and I was curious to get to know my new friend. Being home schooled my whole life I never was good at making many friends.

"No, I grew up in the states. But me and mom moved here shortly after dad died." I saw her turn in her bed to face me as she spoke and I did the same. I was hesitant to ask my next question..but what the hell.

"What's your mum like?" Our voices had dropped into whispers now as the snores from the other girls could be heard from across the room.

"Well like any mom-" She stopped short, her eyes widening. She looked like a nutter with the expression on her face and I felt my stomach drop slightly but I quickly shook it off.

"Yes...well...she's...uhhh." She seemed to be at a loss of words after her slip up but soon recovered. "She's protective, constantly worrying about me...bit annoying sometimes. Corny, but oh so fun to be around."

"Do you ever think I'll get to meet her?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, definitely, she'd love you." She beamed a quick smile my way that I could make out through the dark and I smiled lightly back at her.

"Night Emily.."

"Night Isadora."

That night I dreamt of nothing, absolutely and completely, blissfully nothing. It was the best sleep I had gotten in quite sometime. Even better than the nap I took on the Hogwarts Express on the way here. Despite the fact that we were in the cold dungeons, under the icy Black Lake. I was perfectly content and warm in my sheets. I think through the middle of the night though it had something to do with the fact that those little bed warmers were slipped in between our sheets by the house elves. And for the fact I had Malice cuddled soundly up next to me as I slept on my side.

"Isadora you wake up right this instant!"

"...Dear Merlin...and I thought I had escaped the shrill wake up calls when I left my mother behind in London..." I muttered under my breath as I forced my eyes to peep open.

"What was that?" Emily asked from her position on the side of my bed. I looked groggily up at her, she stood in her school uniform with her hands on her hips glaring down at me.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I muttered as I slowly sat up. Malice mewed in protest but she went back to cuddling into my sheets when my fingers skimmed over her fur.

"Its' the first day of classes, and you're gonna' make us miss breakfast!" She scolded as she walked over to my trunk, flinging it open. She disappeared out of sight but soon enough pieces of my uniform were being tossed at my face.

"You could have gone on up with out me you know." I reminded her as I crawled out of bed. Not at all pleased when my bare feet met the cool floor.

"And let you miss the first day of classes? What kind of friend would I be?" She huffed when she popped back into sight, my uniform thrown across my bed.

"Not a nutter friend that's for sure.." I muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" God she reminded me of the mother she had described, I sighed and shook my head grabbing the pieces to my uniform.

"Nothing, uhmm...when do we get our schedules." Yes! Topic change. Good one Isadora... Oh, Merlin...now I'm talking to myself.

"Oh, at breakfast. Sna- Slughorn will hand them out. God I have to get used to that... It's weird having the head of house changed so suddenly." I listened to her slightly muted voice through the door as I stripped off my pajama and hopped into the shower.

I didn't take too long, just enough to wash up and fully wake myself up. I got out and picked up my wand and muttered a quick drying spell on my hair leaving my spirally poofy hair silky and dry. My focus pulled away from getting dressed as I had a black towel wrapped around my figure as I gazed down at the wand in my hand. The wood itself was a spooky white...meaning it was made out of yew wood...just like my fathers wand was. Yew wood is poisonous... Thirteen inches on the dot with the core being a unicorn tail hair... I recon the only reason I didn't get a dragon heart string core like mum is because I'm a Seer. I set my wand onto the counter and proceeded to put on a pair of green panties and a matching bra before slipping on my uniform. The shirt, the vest, and even the tie I could deal with...it was the skirt that was driving me insane. I slipped on my robes over my uniform and glanced down at the Slytherin crest on the front...

"Hurry up! I'm starving." Emily complained outside of the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I emerged from the bathroom, stuffing my wand into the inside pocket of my robes. Easy to get too...just in case. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag that had everything I would need during the day already packed neatly inside. Thank you Emily.

"Come on!" She said as she once again grabbed onto my arm and started dragging me out of the room.

"I can walk by myself you know, I'm a big girl." I said in a taunting tone, a small smirk across my lips.

"I'm starving!" She whined again, but all the same she let go of my arm and let me actually walk beside her now. I didn't see my idiot cousin anywhere and for that I was thankful, in fact the morning seemed to be going by peacefully until we made it to the entrance hall that is.

"LESTRANGE!" Two oddly similar voices called from behind me loudly. Causing others to flinch near by...seems some people forgot I was here so it came to no surprise when I got odd looks again. I turned around only to feel an arm slip through mine on either side of me and start dragging me towards the Great Hall.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, not actually knowing who it was that was dragging me along. All I know was that there were two people. I glanced up and sideways to see red hair... of course... The twins I met last night at dinner. Fred and George Weasley.

"Don't fret dear Isadora, you're safe with us." Fred beamed down at me.

"Yeah we'll take real good care of you." George continued for Fred... So...how come I didn't feel any better about the fact that it was these two dragging me away? After all in the short walk up from the Dungeons Emily had told me all about the 'Gorgeous Weasley Family'. Her words, not mine... though Fred and George were quite easy to look at. Emily had informed me that she had a crush on the twins since first year, only Blaise Zabini found out third year which officially made her the Slytherin outcast and by the looks I was getting from the Slytherins we were passing. I'm guessing I was taking up that title with her... Not like I cared much though. Oh and apparently Emily also had a crush on Ron Weasley too, but she would never go for him because it was soooo obvious that him and Hermione liked each other. Or something like that.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I questioned as they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

"You're sitting with us at Gryffindors table of course."

"Oh, that's it?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Though I don't know why I was bothering with facial expressions. It's not like I could see them, after all they were dragging me backwards.

"Is that it she says?" Fred scoffed.

"You're gonna' meet some friends. Merlin knows you shouldn't make any with the barmy lot in your house."

"Truth that." I said with a grin as they turned me around quickly and pushed me into a seat so fast I think I saw stars. I heard two plunks on either side of me and I knew they had me pinned between them. Looks like I was staying after all. I glanced at the both of them, a slight scowl on my face as I did so. I had just realized I had left Emily completely behind, I'd have to explain everything to her after I escaped from my kidnappers.

"I could have walked over here by myself you know. You could have just asked." I scolded them lightly. They were both leaning on the tables with an elbow and smiling at me with a stupid grin.

"But this was much more fun." George informed me.

"Don't you think?" Fred beamed.

"Yes...I suppose so." I said thoughtfully while stroking my chin like I had a beard. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see three people looking at me with slightly wide eyes. Well half of the Great Hall was, I mean really a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table it was something to gawk at. But these three I noticed especially. I turned my head towards them and cocked my head lightly to the side.

"Uhmm...Hello?" I managed to mutter out. The stares they were giving me... The one with dark messy hair and striking green eyes was glaring, the one with red hair I guessed was the twins brother Ron. And the one with bushy brown hair just looked surprised.

"Oh yes, these three were who we wanted to introduce you too. Figured you'd get along." Fred informed me while gesturing to the trio.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Well...now I could see why the one directly across from me was Glaring... he was Harry Potter, of course he was going to glare at the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. My mother had killed his godfather. How did I know this? She wouldn't stop bragging about it. Honestly if I had the guts to do the killing curse on her. I would have for that.

"Oh uhhh..nice to meet you." I stated awkwardly.

"Are you barking mad?" Ron started while gaping at the twins making me jump slightly. "Bringing 'er over here? She's the daughter of a psychopath!" I winced lightly and sighed.

"One, I'm right here. You can speak to me. And two, I think she prefers Mrs. Physcopath these days." I joked mildly. Ron looked bewildered.

"What did you say?"

"I said-" But I was cut off by the girl, Hermione I believe it was.

"He knows what you said...he just..didn't expect you to say it is all. I mean... joke about your mum.." She got quieter and quieter as she spoke. Harry still hadn't said a thing.

"Oh well my mom's a right crazy bitch. Sooo... I think the only thing to do is joke about her. Lightens the mood really." I stated with a shrug as I looked down at the was empty plate in front of me. Fred and George were busy pillaging all sorts of food onto it for me. George even went so far as to put the fork into my hand himself while Fred poured me some milk.

"You don't like your mum than?" A different voice, I glanced up to see it was Harry that had spoken. I had only ever seen his picture in the Daily Prophet. He looked much more...real I guess you could say in person.

"No, not at all. Who could love that thing?" I stated with a slightly angry look to my face.

"I just...well assumed-" He started but I cut him off.

"I know what you assumed." He still looked a little weary of me. But who could blame him. I was surprised that all three of them weren't trying to hex me into oblivion. Things had just started to feel a little bit less tense at the table when I heard someone not so soundly get up a few feet down the table. I glanced up from my sausage to see a boy with a round face scurrying away from the table. I instantly recognized him. Nevile Longbottom. No wonder he was running away...Mom was one of the people that had tortured his parents till they went insane enough to land them a permanent room at St. Mungos. Blimey...I must scare the poor bloke somethin' horrible. I didn't have time to dwell on it much. A very annoying voice reached my ears moments later.

"And what are you doing sitting with trash like this Lestrange?" Now who in the world was that? I raised my eyebrows and turned in my seat to see a slightly pug faced girl staring back at me. She wasn't too bad, but she wasn't beautiful in any sorts either.

"And just who are you?" I questioned without interest.

"Pansy Parkinson." She stated with a smile.

"Well Parkinson, I'm sitting over here. Cause these are my friends. Now if you'll excuse your horrid self away. We can go back to our lovely breakfast." I stated with a smile. She practically swelled like a balloon going very pink in the face. She couldn't seem to come up with a retort fast enough so she just stormed away back to the Slytherin table where I watched her plop down next to Blaise Zabini who was sitting next to Draco, who's eyes were on me. Whoa, that was a mouthful. I glared hatefully at him, which he fully returned before I turned back around.

"Merlin, how does she even know me?" I questioned dumbly.

"You're a transfer, and a Slytherin sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors. Who's not gonna' know you?" Ron stated in between mouthfuls of food. Hermione looked disgusted. I on the other hand was amused. Fred tried to steal a piece of my bacon but I slapped his hand away.

"Get your own." I said with a grin as I picked up said piece of bacon and stuffed it into my mouth quickly. Fred scoffed.

"Very lady like." He muttered as I chewed.

"You're one to talk." I bit back.

"But I'm not a lady!" He retorted.

"That has yet to be proven." I stated back smartly with a triumphant grin. His eyes narrowed and George and the trio snickered into their food.

"Oh it's on Lestrange." Fred told me with an evil smirk.

"Oh like ketchup...or mustard?" I said with narrowed eyes. Ron snorted and Hermione slapped him upside the head for his table manners.

"Mustard." He stated with the same narrowed eyes and serious expression. I straightened up.

"Ew, no way than. I hate mustard." He looked utterly confused before shaking his head and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You hate mustard?" Harry asked me with a cute smile.

"Yeah it's all..yelloweyyy... and ...evil." I stated with a shudder.

"How can mustard be evil?" George asked me while nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Why is the Easter Bunny trying to eat little children?"

"You know Ron...I think you're right maybe she is a bit barmy." Fred stated to his brother. I punched him in the arm he mouthed the word 'ow' while rubbing his arm with a pout. Professor McGonagall had been passing out the schedules along the table when she got to us. She seemed to have not noticed that I was sitting there the whole breakfast for when she got over to us she looked at me startled.

"Miss Lestrange! What are you doing over here?" She seemed faint to me but I being who I was, smoothly replied.

"Well you see Professor, I'm trying to set an example. The whole Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry thing really is silly. So, I've gone and made some friends!" I said beaming, my hand gesturing to who I was eating with. Her eyebrows were furrowed up and she was looking at me intently.

"Yes very well. Just make sure you get your schedule from Professor Slughorn." I nodded and with that she handed out the schedules to everyone around me and moved on down the table.

"Smooth talking there." George patted my back lightly, leaving his hand hooked around my shoulders after.

"Yes, that's our girl." Fred said with a smile as he hooked his arm around my waist. I glanced between the two and suddenly felt very loved.

"Yes, well you heard her. I best be going to get my schedule. I'll see you all later." Fred and George pouted but all the same released their hold on me. I started to get up but Harry looked up at me and started to speak so I waited.

"You're welcome to eat Lunch with us if you'd like...and dinner." His looked a bit out of place, and Ron was smirking at him while Hermione laughed into her hand.

"Well yes, alright I guess I could do that. But I'd have to bring a friend if that's alright?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"Ts'alright with me." Ron muttered through his bacon. Hermione and Harry agreed as well.

"Fair Lady! We shall see you soon!" Fred and George exclaimed dramatically as I got up from the table, shaking my head with a laugh.

"You guys are idiots." I muttered.

I had just got up and turned around away from Gryffindor table when like a magnet my eyes landed on Draco. Suddenly my vision shifted, it was like someone had put a black and white filter over my eyes and all the color had drained from the world. I think I heard Emily scream my name. But I couldn't be sure, all the chatter was suddenly gone and only a deafening silence remained. I suddenly felt like the ground was gone, and everything was so cold. Like all the warmth had faded from my body and all my emotions were being sucked out of me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head but I couldn't seem to close my eyes. I knew what this was...I was having a vision.

* * *

Here's a thanksgiving for any of my Draco Malfoy fans out there. I hope you like this story, yes it does start off a bit slow, but it gets loads better. This will probably be the last time I update this story for a while unless I get some reviews. All of my fans have been brilliant about reviewing all of my other works. Sooo I'm thinking maybe this story just isn't good enough? Or something along those lines. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you do let me know! Read and Review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (:


	4. Visions and Lies

_The scenery went from black to a distorted scene that was playing in front of me like an old movie. The color was still gone and the edges looked like they were old and withered with age. The location looked like one of the many corridors in Hogwarts Castle, couldn't tell where exactly. I seemed to be watching the scene unfold from the other side of the corridor, as if I was a floating specter. I saw myself having a furious, row with Harry. Hermione and Ron where restraining him with strained effort. They looked grim and disappointed. But Harry just looked like he wanted to murder me. The expression on my face was painful and I could see the tears well up in the corners of my eyes._

_Harry managed to break his arm free from Hermione's grip and was going for his wand when I caught movement heading towards the scene. It was Draco, he looked determined and angry beyond belief. His features were set in stone and he was walking quickly towards the four of us. He looked powerful, with his eyes only trained on future me. It was something straight out of a muggle movie, I could imagine the music playing in the background as his white, blond hair danced in the air._

_It had seemed like eternity that Draco walked towards us, but in truth he got there before Harry could even put his hand on his wand. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around forcefully shoving me away from the trio. His hand went up to the back of my neck in a vice like grip, like the mouth of a snake gripping it's prey, as he steered me down the corridor. He didn't glance back but I did, the tears now leaking from my eyes as I watched Harry stare with such hate filling his eyes I thought I'd catch fire. I was confused, why was Harry so mad at me? What had I done to provoke such anger? We had been fine at the breakfast table... I had struggled in Draco's hold, but it was useless._

The vision swirled and vanished leaving only the darkness and it's sweet embrace to comfort me. Normally I woke right up after a vision, but this time I couldn't leave the swirls of blackness that threatened to consume my entire being. Deep inside I knew why Harry was so angry...I was lying to him. Lying to everyone around me, playing them as if I was playing a sporting good game of Wizards Chess.

My father was the sworn enemy of the famous Harry Potter...and everyone else that got in his way. And I was playing them all as if they were pawns in my own twisted little game. But I couldn't tell them who my father was, how could you tell your only chance at a normal life that you were the only living family of the most feared Wizard in the world? I couldn't do it, and they could never find out... I had to keep this a secret...had to keep it from them all... And I would. That vision would never come true, I'd make sure of it...

Through the darkness came a blinding light like that of a Patronus and I could pick up a voice calling to me. "Isadora, please you have to wake up..." That was...Emily...no..it sounded more like Hermione.

"Isadora please!" Now that was Emily... Suddenly I could feel and hear again, and boy I wish I couldn't. My head throbbed painfully and I groaned out in pain. The side of my head felt like it was cracked open and I could vaguely feel something warm trickling down my face. My body ached from the fall to the hard floor and I could hear hurried whispers and I felt like there were a million eyes trained on me. I went to open my eyes but they were refusing, my guess was for good reason.

"Blimey that hurts..." I groaned out. I heard quite a few people let out sighs of relief and I managed to crack my eyes open to see a good number of people pearing down at me and from the sides of me. "What happened?" I croaked.

"What happened? You fell on the floor, we thought you were having a fit or something." Ron choked out. I finally took in more of my surroundings. On the floor with me was Hermione, Emily, and Harry. Standing above me there was Fred, George, Ron, Draco and I'm pretty sure at least half of the school. I went to open my mouth when I heard a familiar voice coming through the crowd.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" That was McGonagall, the crowd parted to let her through and she looked frantic.

"Child, what happened?" Her eyes looked they were going to pop out of her head and she seemed like shew as gonna' fall over dead from a heart attack any second. My face turned a light shade of pink and I bit my bottom lip while sitting up. There was no way in hell that I was gonna' spill my other big secret in front of the entire school. She seemed to catch the look in my eyes. "Come on, come on. We need to get you to the hospital wing. She moved forward and Hermione and Emily helped me stand up, with Harry's hand supporting my lower back.

"Potter would you please help me get Miss Lestrange to the hospital wing?" She asked him without looking at him, she seemed to be assessing how injured I was. It wasn't too bad just the gash that was above my temple hidden in my hair.

"What? Oh yeah, sure." He replied, he swung my arm around his shoulders to make sure I was steady and wrapped his arm around my waist as the crowd further parted to let us through. McGonagall trailing next to us. I felt a pair of burning eyes burn into my back, but I didn't have time to glance back to see whose hateful eyes were glaring at me now. When we were out of the Great Hall McGonagall spoke up.

"Potter escort Miss Lestrange to the hospital wing. I will go get the Headmaster, I expect you have something to tell him?" She said turning her eyes away from him towards me. I nodded sheepishly and she took off with a billow of her robes. Me and Harry took off in a different direction.

"Sorry about this." I muttered as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"It's no problem really." He said throwing a small smile my way. He really was quite handsome.

"I can understand if this is a bit awkward for you." I said hesitantly, I didn't want to step on any toes so to speak.

"I"m actually a bit curious as to what happened back there.." he stated in a nonchalant tone.

"Ah...that." I said with a grimace.

"You gonna' tell me?" He asked with a look of curiosity.

"Not unless you stay in the hospital wing when Dumbledore gets there." I said in a forced mystical tone. He chuckled lightly and smiled at me as he helped me up a set of stairs.

"Consider me your care taker than." He replied in what I think was a slightly flirty tone. I laughed and found myself not even thinking about the vision.

"Well, should I be flattered? Or shall I think you need to mind your own business?" I said with a fake scoff. He didn't get to reply because we had arrived at the hospital wing. I glanced at the witch with a stern face stalking towards us and shrunk back a little. Harry quickly whispered into my ear.

"That's Madame Pomfrey, just do as she tells you." I nodded quickly before she got to us.

"First day, and already you're in here Potter, and you brought a friend." She said grimly.

"He's just helping me get here." I stated quickly and she nodded her head.

"Bring her over here." Harry fallowed her to one of the beds and help me sit on it. She examined the blood on my face and nodded to herself. "It's not too bad, just a shallow gash, you'll be fine let me just heal it for you. She whipped out her wand and I turned my eyes to watch Harry who was watching Madame Pomfrey with curiosity. My guess is when he was in here it was for far more serious stuff. "That out to do it. Let me get you a washcloth to clean that blood. It'll make you feel better" She stated. She walked away just as McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared in the door to the hospital wing.

"Ahh Miss Lestrange, taking after Mister Potter's example?" He replied with an amused smile.

"Sorry sir, I hoped not to be in here until at least the second day of term. But I tend to be a bit clumsy I'm afraid." His eyes twinkled as he stood above me McGonagall at his side.

"I understand that there is something you wish to tell me?" He looked towards Potter and I quickly caught on.

"He can stay...it's really no big deal." Madame Pomfrey returned and handed me a warm wash rag that I took gratefully. "Thank you." She nodded and walked off. "I'm...what you would refer to as a Seer...but unlike the more respected ones...I don't get just prophecies...though those sometimes come to me...I get visions...just visions... Things that will impact my life in particularly." Harry looked shocked, and Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Is that what caused you to fall dear?" McGonagall asked in a motherly tone. I nodded my head and she huffed with concern.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Minerva...and you for divulging the information Miss Lestrange. I can imagine why you didn't want many people to know...it is a very rare gift...I will have to inform the staff though..." I nodded my head.

"I understand Professor." I said while whipping away the rest of the blood on my face.

"Mister Potter will escort you to your first class as it is to be starting here shortly." I nodded my head and Dumbledore turned and swept out of the heals. McGonagall fallowing behind me as the mildly talked. I turned my attention towards Harry as I stood up.

"A Seer...wow..." He muttered out.

"Yep...that's my one big secret." I said with a shrug and a sigh.

_Liar_ a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was waiting for more people to get interested in the story. I also thought I hadn't written the next chapter. But apparently I had and I just forgot about it. So now I kinda feel a bit stupid. But anyway! I hope you like this chapter even if it is a bit short. Sorry about that. And as always, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I hope you are all having an amazing new year. Anyways, Read and Review! (:


	5. Compromising positions

"We should get to class. What do you have first?" Harry asked me as he moved forward to help me stand up. I held my hand out towards him in a stop motion and he stilled his movements.

"I can manage." I told him honestly as I shakily stood up, I was still a little woozy from that vision but it would pass soon enough. "And... as for the class I have first, I have no idea."

"You don't know what class you have first?" He said with an amused smile as he moved to my side. We started out of the hospital wing and I quickly defended myself.

"Hey, in case you don't remember I kinda passed out before I got to go get my schedule!" I said with a pout. He laughed at my face and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. This was proof. That vision wasn't going to happen...not on my watch.

"Fair enough. So where am I taking you than?" I brought my hand up and tapped my chin with my pointer finger in a thoughtful manner. I looked down at my person and almost gasped at my own stupidity.

"Slytherin Common Room? I don't exactly have my bag." He glanced down at himself too and I could see the same reaction come across his features that was just previously on my own.

"Meet you there?" He said with a laugh. I nodded my head and we headed our separate ways. His up the crazy Grand Staircase and me towards the dungeons deciding to take the scenic route so he could catch up with me. I wanted to know more of what was the famous Harry Potter. I found myself enjoying his company.

"Couldn't have put me in Gryffindor...no...just had to be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin...bloody ridiculous." I mumbled to myself as I reached the portion in the wall that hid the common room. I mumbled the password and the door slid open. I quickly hopped in and zoomed to the girls dormitories. I saw two figures latched together on the couch in what seemed to be a passionate embrace but I passed them so quick I didn't get to see who it was. I made it up to my room and found it empty of everyone but my kitten who meowed happily at me. I smiled and walked to my book bag deposited on the floor. I knew I left it at the Gryffindor table but I figured it would be here. Call it a Seer's intuition, thank you Emily...once again.

I pulled out a treat for Malice and laid it on my bed, she happily pounced on it as I grabbed up my book bag and slung it over my shoulder walking out of the room. This time I was walking at a much more leisurely pace than when I came in so I had time to glance over at the pair snogging on the leather couch. Platinum blonde hair on top of what I assumed to be a girl greeted me. I rolled my eyes...that cousin of mine.

"Still have time for your shagging rendezvous?" The couple jumped at the sound of my voice and Draco's head turned to look at me. "Thought you would have gotten over your man whore tendencies. But than I guess I was giving you too much credit on the maturity scale." I had stopped at the side of the couch and was looking down upon them with a raised eyebrow. Draco's hair was tussled and his shirt was naturally UN-tucked but a few of the buttons were undone and his tie was a mess. The girls skirt was pushed up so it barley covered her panties her shirt was open revealing her bra and her face was flushed and she had what you would call as 'bed head' but much worse.

"Coming from you Lestrange? A virgin. Maturity? That's rich." He said with a sneer. I rose both my eyebrows and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Who said I was a virgin dear cousin? And in any matter, even if I am, sex doesn't make you mature." I said with a scoff. Of course I was a virgin, he got the nail right on the head for that one. But he didn't need to know that to inflate his ego even more. His eyes narrowed and the icy frozen pools were filled with a burning anger that was quickly melting the gray and turning them into a light blue monsoon.

"Jealous Izzy?" He taunted with his childhood nickname for me. My face flushed with anger at the use of the nickname. But I wouldn't let that get to me.

"Not a chance Drakie." I mocked right back. He opened his mouth to retort but the slut underneath him beat him to it.

"Could you like, go away. We were in the middle of something." She replied in a snotty tone.

"Shut up." Me and Draco both growled at her and she shrunk back against the couch. My eyes were only trained on him after that momentary glance in her direction.

"After all Drakie when you finally get your grimy hands underneath her skirt and she asks 'Is it in yet?' I'm going to laugh my ass of when I hear about it." I said with as much venom as I could put into my voice. I moved to walk away thinking I had won when I heard shoes hit the ground. I turned my head just in time for my arms to be grabbed in a strong grip as I was twisted back around to face Draco. He moved us backward with such quickness that when my back slammed into the stone wall I was dazed. His grip on my upper arms got harder and I knew he'd leave bruises. My bag was dumped in the middle of the floor where it had slipped off my shoulder but I didn't care.

"Take that back." He growled at me with much more ferocity than before.

"Aww...Is little Drakie's ego hurt?" I was with a mock pout as I batted my eyelashes at him. A smirk spread across his face. His body was suddenly against mine, I gasped at how fast and hard he had thrust up against me. His arousal was pressed into my stomach and my eyes went wide with the shock of how big he felt even through the layers of our cloths. I was right about my earlier guess about him when I had first saw him at the table in the Great Hall. He was muscled, just enough to make me want to roll my eyes into the back of my head and let him have his way with me right here, right now. I quickly bitch slapped that idea down. His body was hard but fit comfortably with mine.

"Not at all." His voice was husky now, laced with that of true seduction. "I know the truth, and now so do you." He dipped his head down into the crook of my neck, expertly moving past my thick waves of curls to nuzzle my neck with his nose. "Now you're gonna' do something for me" He breathed out, his hot breath tickling my skin making my nerve endings set fire.

"And why would I do anything for you?" I whispered back at him through clenched teeth. My body was pinned beneath his, my wand was in the inside pocket of my robes and I knew I wouldn't be able to get to it, not with his grip on me. And I couldn't throw him off of me he was much stronger than me, he proved that.

I could almost hear him smirk, if my legs weren't pinned he'd have a knee right in his family jewels. "See that girl over there? She's one of the most notorious gossips at this school. Think of what she's going to say already about the two of us?" My face flushed and my breath hitched in my throat. Oh he was brilliant...I had to give him that. "Now... what do you think she would say if I just happened to go a little farther with you right in front of her." He planted his pink lips lightly on my neck, I almost shivered at the contact but I held it in. I didn't need to give him the satisfaction. He ground his hips into me and this time I let out a little mewl of protest.

What was wrong with me? This was my cousin and here he was practically molesting me up against a wall. What was with his mood swings? At dinner last night he had seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his usual fire hidden away. But now it was out in full and trained directly on me. Did I get under his skin that much? The thought made me amused.

"You wouldn't." I snapped back. He pulled his head back and looked me directly in the eyes, his head lowered to be level with mine.

"I would...and you know it." He said in a silky tone...just like his father. Guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree after all.

"Git." I growled. He ignored me naturally and continued on with what he was saying.

"So are you gonna' behave...or we gonna' have to give Angela over there a little show?" My anger was back in full and I no longer noticed the fact that his not so little friend was still pressed into my stomach through his pants.

"What do you want?" I said in an icy tone.

"Two things." He declared and I narrowed my eyes in on him, he just seemed to get more smug at this. "One, admit you're a virgin..."

"No!" I snapped loud enough for the girl to hear this time, I saw her move out of the corner of my eye. Was Draco that good of a shag for her to be waiting? No, no don't even think that!

"Fine, I'll just have to see for myself.." He said in a nonchalant tone one of his hands moving off my upper arm, his Slytherin ring glinting in the low light as he did so. My freed arm instantly snapped and grabbed his hand to stop him from touching my skirt. He quickly retaliated and wrapped his hand around mine as if we were casually holding hands and slammed it back into the wall so I was once again immobile. My hand stung with the impact but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Fine, I'm a virgin. Happy now?" I growled at him quietly. He smirked in triumph and his eyes seemed to lighten their intensity.

"Second, admit I'm not small." I scoffed.

"So your precious ego was wounded? Piss off." I snapped at him. He moved quicker than I thought he could, his hands coming off of my arms but they were back on me in a second. This time gripping the back of my thighs. He pulled me up off of the floor so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist and I was lifted up against the wall.

"Draco!" I shouted in annoyance. Oh yes...this looked appropriate. Two cousins in what seemed to be a very... very compromising position in front of the Slytherin gossip. And I just yelled out his name Oh yes, my Hogwarts reputation was gonna' be brilliant.

"Change of heart?" he sneered at me.

"Fine, it's not small.." I gasped out as he ground into me. Why was he doing this? Did he not care he was practically dry humping his own cousin? Of course not... it caught up with me that most purebloods didn't care about inbreeding... it was a way to make sure their families stayed pure. "Now put me down. I don't need your fat arse against me any longer." I snapped. He dropped me without warning and I almost fell...Almost. He smirked and raised his eyebrows in a quick motion before turning away from me. I growled and picked my bag up off of the floor... man I was late... if class wasn't finished already. Oh no! Harry!

I didn't bother to look back at Draco I just rushed from the common room. Harry was nowhere in sight and my stomach instantly churned. Had he been waiting for me? Oh bugger I sucked. Stupid Draco Malfoy...thinking he was some sort of sex god! I haven't been here for more than a day and he's already trying to get handsy... Oh I'll show him.. revenge is a dish best served cold...

* * *

Well here it is! Chapter five! I've been meaning to put this one up for a while, I just kept forgetting. Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes and all that. But I really do like this chapter, and I hope you all do as well(: Read and Review!


End file.
